


Group Chat

by Xyliandra



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messenger makes living apart easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choking_on_roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_roses/gifts).



Rei

> Multi grain cheerios

 

Rin

> um ok?

 

Nagisa

> wtf rei
> 
> XD XD XD

 

Rei

> I did not mean to send that.
> 
> Sorry.

 

Rei felt himself flush slightly as he closed the messenger app. He had intended to add that to his grocery list, but while he was distracted by the woman next to him, he sent it to his boyfriends instead. How embarrassing. Rei pocketed his phone just as the announcement that his stop was next rang over the train’s loudspeaker. He followed the crowd off the train and headed towards home. For a moment, he debated which store to stop at on his way home. In the end, he decided the small convenience store closest to his apartment would be fine; he was only shopping for one.

Rei sighed to himself and tried to ignore the pang of loneliness that accompanied that truth. He wasn’t all that successful. Instead, he reminded himself that it was for the best. Rin was away training, working to become an olympic swimmer. Nagisa was at a university near the coast that offered a strong marine biology program. And Rei had elected to attend a university in Tokyo to pursue a career in biochemistry. They were taking the steps necessary to build their futures. And one day soon, those futures would intertwine and they would finally be together again. Even with his internal pep talk, Rei was still feeling a bit lonely. Perhaps he would see if Sousuke was available to go out for drinks after he unpacked his groceries.

Rei politely greeted the cashier as he entered the store, grabbing a basket from the stack near the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened up his grocery list. He dragged several items around, optimizing his list for the store’s layout. When he was satisfied, he began his careful walk down each aisle. He gingerly pulled items off the shelf, delicately adding them to his basket so as not to crush or upset any of the items already in it. He meticulously checked each item off his list as he went, feeling quite satisfied as the final item disappeared from the list.

He paid for his purchases, grabbed his bags, and left the store. It was a short walk back to his apartment, and he occupied that time compiling a mental list of the tasks he planned to accomplish that evening. First, he would put the groceries away, naturally, then he would prepare dinner and his lunch for the following day. Oh, and of course he would complete the reading for organic chem, and wasn’t there an accompanying worksheet?

Rei slid the keys into the lock and set his bags down on the table. He pulled his phone out and briefly checked the group chat. Nagisa and Rin were busy talking about some cartoon they both watched. Perfect. They would hardly miss him at all while he unpacked.

It didn’t take long for Rei to put all the groceries in their proper place, and he felt much more at ease now that everything was organized. He set the oven to preheat, then returned to his phone.

 

Rin

 

> i still can’t believe you didn’t see that coming

 

Nagisa

 

> idk i guess im a optomist??
> 
>  

Rei

 

> There is no denying that.

 

Rin

 

> oh hey rei’s back

 

Nagisa

> MULTIGRAIN CHEERIOS
> 
> ill probably never stop laughing about that
> 
>  

Rei cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to buy the Cheerios.

 

Rin

> why did you say multigrain cheerios anyway?

 

Rei

> I was supposed to buy them at the store. I thought I was typing it in my grocery app so I wouldn’t forget.
> 
> But I sent it to you two instead.
> 
> And in an ironic twist of fate, I completely forgot to buy them.

 

Rin

> did you buy them?
> 
> haha
> 
>  

Nagisa

> omfg rei
> 
> i dont think you understand how hard i laughed
> 
> like
> 
> i was trying to explain it to gou and i was laughing so hard i was crying

 

Rei

> Well, I’m glad my mistake is a source of amusement.

 

Nagisa

> i have NO IDEA WHY I FIND IT SO FUNNY
> 
> I CAN’T EVEN READ IT WITHOUT LAUGHING
> 
> HELP
> 
> i might die
> 
>  

Rei

> Please don’t die.
> 
>  

Rin

> especially not over multigrain cheerios
> 
> you know how hard that will be to explain?
> 
>  

Nagisa

> omfg
> 
> can you imagine???

 

Rin

> yah, your mom would kill us
> 
> and mamakoto would be Very Disappointed With Us
> 
>  

Nagisa

> XD XD XD

 

Rei smiled to himself as Nagisa and Rin continued the banter. He wished he could hear Nagisa’s laughter, and Rin’s snickers, but he could imagine them well enough. It certainly wasn’t the same as seeing his boyfriends in person, but Rei was grateful that technology allowed him this much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on Real Events. And it's probably funnier to Rosa, Vicki, and I than anyone else. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
